metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Your archive You archived a Message I just sent to you and completely ignored it -_- ... for an admin that isn't very good. Metroid101 19:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't ignore it. I saw it. I just noticed your message was the 35th, and I archive every time it goes up to 35. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, we need to talk. Why do you persist on copying me? ::#You blatently copied the introduction of my User page - several sentences are almost identical. ::#You used my sig (although you did ask). ::#You copied my created pages heading. ::#You copied my 35 heading rule for archiving. ::I really don't like this sort of thing. Either you are doing this because you think its a way of fitting in or something, or you have something against me. I am paticuarly annoyed about the User page copying. I have taken the time to change mine because of this. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I didn't copy the former. Lots of users keep track of their creations. But I don't put every room that I make. About the sig, I asked, you said yes. Name some sentences, and what significance does the 35 heading rule for archiving have? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks to these guys, I am now an administrator! With the help of my friends here on Wikitroid I plan my image collecting expeditions and attacks upon defenseless vandals, red links, stubs and battle guides." "When it comes to Wikia editing I do not know a lot about it, but I do know a lot about Metroid so ask me almost anything!" These three sentences. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I'll see what I can do about changing that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll come back. Yashichi 20:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :What made you go on hiatus anyway lol? School? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a laptop. It was all cool and stuff, but now it's dead. I'll be using it to help here when I get it back from being repaired. Yashichi 22:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Right :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't believe it either. I'll try, though. I have Dazzle, so I can easily add to galleries. Yashichi 23:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop with the redirects. Anything involving those articles are to wait until the RfC is redone. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :One edit out of like, 14, doesn't merit a command to stop, MarioGalaxy2433g5... But yeah, Roy, don't mess with the articles that are potentially affected by the RfC. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 14:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You got to tell him at some point. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The same goes for those talk pages. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't take all the fun for yourself I'm about to run through Corruption again, and I intend to make some articles for those rooms. So yeah, be sure to leave a few of those for me. I'd hate to miss out. ConstantCabbage 01:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll distract him for you, ConstantCabbage. >:D The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX is never distracted! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lady Gaga shall distract you! http://www.youtube.com/user/HausGaGa ... Oh yeah ... Liam (Kelly) got his own web series again. Metroid101 03:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Lightrundas12 You should issue a warning to Lightrundas12 about tagging images as fanon. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Remove links It's his page, he should be the one removing the link. It's about repsonsibility, one's page is their responsibility, not anyone elses. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Seriously RoyboyX. If you're going to be an administrator here, you really need to learn what these things are. Regarding your restoration of the image File:Samus Walrus.jpg‎: *A fanart tag is not an image licensing tag. It is the image's author's responsibility to add the licensing tag to their images. A fanart tag is never a substitute for an image licensing tag on fanart images. *"Because I feel like it" is not a valid reason for performing any administrative action on this wiki, including but not limited to undeleting an image. You must have a valid reason to do anything that requires the use of your administrative powers. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. You've been an administrator long enough to know this. That is all. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say "because i feel like it". And I'm sick of this. EVERYBODY is saying that they're disappointed in me. As if I'm doing every possible thing wrong. I was doing something nice for Wonderwalrus, and I do not plan to make a habit of restoring deleted fanart images, only just to view them. I will talk to Wonderwalrus about adding his licensing himself. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Hi RoyboyX, I was reading your user page and you said you own the Metroid Prime Trilogy. I was wondering if you could help me. I am in need of some friend vouchers (and by some I mean 15). I haven't been able to find anyone who owns the Trilogy except for you. I would be happy to give some friend vouchers to you also if you'd like. Metroid Master 17:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know if I have that many (only remember 12). I'll check. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for considering helping, I have been deprived of those bonuses for to long. Also where might I find my wii number so you could send the vouchers to me. Metroid Master 17:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Wii Message Board address book. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) O.k. I just configured my wiiconnect24. Do you want my Wii number now? Metroid Master 17:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Also how many friend vouchers do you ''need? Metroid Master 18:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) My Good Reason Look, i'm not trying to spam anyone. I just want EveryDayJoe45 to fix my Zeldapedia block problem, that's all--brandon votaw 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Uploading new versions of images You know you don't have to delete an image to upload a new version, right? Indeed, you ''shouldn't delete the old version, unless there's a reason to so (for example, upload vandalism). Just hit the "upload a new version of this file" link on the image's description page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Need to discuss some things. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Last Warning RoyboyX, this is the last straw. If you cause something like this or are part of this, one more time, period, I will personally remove your Sysop Rights for good. I'm done with all this nonsense, that's it. If you don't take this seriously, try me. I'm fed up, just like FastLizard4 and the rest of Wikitroid. You're constant, and unyielding Wiki-Drama has hit it's limit. One more, single action like this, and you can kiss sysop goodbye, permanently. I would have removed them along with ChozoBoy's were it not for the trolling. Think about that for a while. I'm done... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 22:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I get it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 22:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage Could you please remove a couple of those lines on your userpage about your arguments with ChozoBoy? It causes spite. I will do it myself if necessary. Lay low for a little while. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) how do you redirect pages? Do you know how to redirect talk pages back to other peoples talk pages, just wondering. Metroid Master 13:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, zoomers are amazing. You have to type # and then redirect in all caps, then a link to the article you wish to redirect to. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that was to funny :P. It looks like we where making the Stairwell page at the same time, but you finished yours before I finished mine. When I tryed to save, it said the page existed. I was like what on earth, and then I looked at the activity feed. That was quite funny. :P Metroid Master 13:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Unnatural versus Not So Natural What's the difference between the two? These appear the same to me, much like "Good," is the same as "Not bad." Metroid Fan 15:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I just feel comfortable with "not so normal". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ben Sprout category Thanks for making the Ben Sprout category. I was going to do it but had to come off, and it slipped my mind. Thanks again, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ULF 46 (formerly) Hello, I reciently put a very simple page on this wiki, and it was deleted minutes later, when I made the page to be edited, for I am new at wikis. I request that the little information it contained to be put into account, as it is a ULF that has not previously been posted about in the wiki, so that there can be a much more complete article about it. Thanks in advance. I checked again a few seconds ago and discovered the link I had made in the UFLs had alredy been taken and written on. Please, if possible create a new article with the above mentioned content. :Yeah, sorry about the deletion. I recreated the article. The reason it was deleted was because it didn't look very professional and professionalism is something we would expect on Wikitroid. Please see our numerous policies and Manual of Style so that you know what I'm talking about. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) About the Black Hatch Sorry about that. I guess it was an unwise move of me. I will try to use more discretion in the future. :) Metroid Fan 14:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) We did it! Yay, all Corruption rooms are done. So whats next on our to create/edit list? Metroid Master 20:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Edits to Super Metroid If you'd like me to insert a link to a Wario page I can, I just figured that if a page doesn't exist, then I'll get rid of the red link. Wonderwalrus 00:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So would it be better for me to just leave the non-existant links alone, or do you want me to create a link that does exist? Wonderwalrus 11:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You're at it again... I told you to lay low for a while. This is a warning. Stop with the personal attacks on ChozoBoy. If you don't, I am not afraid to take your admin rights away. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I have just never been this pissed at anyone on the internet. Is criticism of something a user is doing really a personal attack? I thought it was just insulting (which I do not remember doing, please provide examples if any exist). And by lay low, did you mean not edit, or not bring up this issue? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 03:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::RoyboyX, this is your absolute final warning. You have succeeded in violating nearly every civility guideline in the books. One more time, and you're probably not only going to be desysoped, but banned. Am I clear? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::(EDIT CONFLICT) "because of ChozoBoy". It was actually Piratehunter who suggested creating pages for each of the characters in SSB in the first place. And by Lay low, I mean don't go doing anything rash. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I know PH suggested it, but ChozoBoy took it too seriously. Is that a personal attack? RBX 03:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Define too seriously. And don't say everything ChozoBoy has been doing. Either way, why did you have to criticize him on some other person's talk page? You didn't have to bring ChozoBoy into it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Removing Gallery images Removing the gallery images means the images will be harder to track down and delete if neccessary. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're willing to look through THAT? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gunship Talk Page You could have just moved the gunship talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) F A Contest When do you plan on voting on the fan art contest? A concerned Wikitroidian, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Soon. I've been busy with Wikitroid work. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling You're definitely doing a lot of patrolling, but are you actually checking the edits you patrol for things like wikisyntax errors? Remember to do that, otherwise the errors might not be caught for a long time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Odd Articles Hello RoyboyX Maybe you can answer my question. I asked Chozoboy, but he refered me to a page that didn't enlighten me. Tell me, why do we have all these articles about characters in the Super Smash Bros. series that have anothing to do with Metroid? Wonderwalrus 22:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, as said on Brawl's talk, one of the admins here (not me or him) suggested pages for the characters. And some do exist, some don't. I was initially supportive of the idea, and made pretty much every page (except Ganondorf), but ChozoBoy took the idea a little too seriously. We have large galleries of images for them as well as trophy descriptions (though both have since been removed by me) and sections for cameos of Metroid in the character's own games or cameos in Metroid of the character. With red links for the articles. So as much as I'd authorize you to get rid of the rest, I cannot. And before anybody regards this as a personal attack to ChozoBoy, it is not specificallyy criticiing him. Rather, his work. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ...hmmm. this is......concerning.... I guess it just doesn't make much sense to me. Wonderwalrus 01:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lazer It was called Lazer because thats what it was called in the SM Player's Guide or something like that. (The people who made that guide were obviously watching too many Shoop da Woop videos) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Then you should have left a note on the talk page. I guess whoever made the article was watching far too many shoop da woop videos. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the Rendezvous Location Hi RoyboyX, I wanted to ask you somthing. In Corruption after Samus wakes up after being asleep for a month, she then gets briefed by 242, and when Samus goes to her ship, 242 calls her and mentions "the fleet is now moving to the rendezvous location." What is the rendezvous location exactly and do you think we need an article about it. Thanks. Metroid Master 21:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Explanation please? I'm not sure where you got this idea, but deletion discussions are never carried out on talk pages. Deletion discussions, to be valid and considered usable to support the deletion of an article, must be carried out on - surprise, surprise - Wikitroid:Articles for deletion. Similarly, I'm going to ask that you explain this edit to Template:Delete. This may surprise you, but all users - admins included - must follow procedure on this wiki, and no one user has the authority to change procedures and policies already set in place; that's what RfC is for. Also, after looking at your deletion log, I'm a little disappointed at your recent RfC-related delete reasons. I would much rather see delete reasons of "Per RfC" or "Per C&C policy" as opposed to the one you've been using, "with the rfc closed, this article is dead for good". Do you know why? Because the delete reason you have been using screams "Hah, I get to delete this article now, in your face ChozoBoy!". I look forward to reading your explanations for the above. Please leave them on my talk page as soon as possible. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me May I ask what is the template name for Renaming an article? I can't find it D: Or is it only for Admins? Metroid101 22:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That depends. What do you plan on renaming? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The category "Beta" I want to rename to "Unused Content" Metroid101 22:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Can categories be renamed? All you do is click rename if it's available and then rename it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) If a category was renamed, would pages in the category redirect-move as well or would we have to do it all manually? Either way, isn't the button at Move, not Rename? Dazuro 23:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but currently nothing is in Beta. If they can't be renamed I'm going to have to delete and recreate it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC)